rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiromax
Hiromax is the name of the pairing between Hiro Hamada and Baymax from ''Big Hero 6''. Though not a widely popular ship, it does have many loyal fans. Relationship Overview In the film, Hiro and Baymax's relationship starts off a little rocky, as Baymax seems to only remind Hiro of the death of his older brother. However, Baymax insists on helping Hiro through his emotional troubles, and Hiro eventually grows fond of him, eventually allowing him to fill the void left by Tadashi's death. Hiro trains Baymax to be a superhero, and Baymax continually comforts the boy, even after Hiro's thirst for revenge nearly drives him over the top. In the end, Baymax is willing to give up his "life" so that Hiro can safely make it out of Yokai's portal. Luckily, Baymax leaves Hiro his healthcare chip (i.e. his very identity), and he rebuilds the robot. Hiro and Baymax are evidently very close in the movie, and most fans like to continue their relationship after the events of the film. Most of them like to keep their relationship as a platonic one, but others consider their relationship to be romantic. Many fans ship this couple platonically (meaning to have non-romantic love). This revolves around the fact that they are seem to be very close in the movie, especially in the middle and towards the end. While romantic Hiromax does have a loyal fanbase, platonic Hiromax seems to have more followers. Popular AUs *Superhero AU *Modern AU *Fairy Tale AU *Genderbend AU *Huntsman AU *Hybrid AU *Black Butler AU *Anime AU *Robot AU *Dark AU *Hybrid AU *Kingdom Hearts AU *100 Acre Woods AU *Toy Story AU *Café AU *Sci-Fi AU *Botfighting AU *Overwatch AU *Aristocats AU Known Examples Fanfiction * Ending of Big Hero 6 - Hiromax Style by TheFandomChick36 * Beautiful World by Dandelion-san * Grandes Errores by InfiniitPudding Mockup Art Hiromax 17.png BH6 TV - Fist Bump.png Fanart Hiromax.png|mi amore Hiromax 1.png Hiromax 2.png Hiromax 3.png Hiromax 4.png Hiromax 5.png Hiromax 6.png Hiromax 7.png Hiromax 8.png|precious to me Hiromax 9.png|better? Hiromax 10.png Hiromax 11.png Hiromax 12.jpg|https://www.deviantart.com/juledrops/art/movie-advice-487027155 Hiromax 13.png Hiromax 14.png Hiromax 15.jpg Hiromax 16.png Hiromax 18.png|we'll be counting stars Hiromax 19.jpg it_s_alright_to_cry_by_azzai-d853b68.png|it's alright to cry i_will_protect_your_mind_and_body_by_azzai_d85qfqx-fullview.jpg|i will protect your mind and body fra_la_la_la_la_by_azzai_d86ezdh-fullview.png|FRA LA LA LA LA now_with_bayamax_by_juledrops-d7r5oze.png there__there_by_juledrops-d7rvb12.png For safety reasons by juledrops-d7tazd1.jpg airhead_by_juledrops-d7xv555.png smoochies_by_juledrops-d7y752f.png my_most_precious_thing_by_juledrops-d7z3rf5.png when_you_re_the_best_of_friends_by_juledrops-d7zkqi1.png portable_bed_by_juledrops-d809lmo.png almost_travel_sized_by_juledrops-d80iptm.png it_will_be_all_right_by_juledrops-d80ngfr.png In bloom by juledrops-d8156d9.png mini_kiss_by_juledrops-d81m78y.png but_first_by_juledrops-d82fo2m.jpg going_for_it_by_juledrops-d82ypc3.png brofist_by_juledrops-d83h5of.png sweater_weather_by_juledrops-d83nxxd.png you_are_safe_now_by_juledrops-d83t7ss.png mine_by_juledrops-d84ent6.png the_wrong_ice_cream_by_juledrops-d84mkmx.png lost_and_found_by_juledrops-d8534ym.png monitoring_by_juledrops-d85n0it.png i_will_fix_it_by_juledrops-d85qzk3.png happiness_is_a_warm_robot_by_juledrops-d862f82.png i_know_that_you_ll_be_right_here_by_juledrops-d86nt77.png daydreamin__by_juledrops-d87sw9r.png sweet_dreams_by_juledrops-d88tjo6.png the_sun_to_my_stars_by_juledrops-d89iuph.png|the sun to my stars sick_day_by_juledrops-d8alis4.png i_am_always_with_you_by_juledrops-d8b2ncv.png waiting_for_you_by_juledrops-d8dfptq.png do_you_wanna_build_a_baymax__by_juledrops-d8dt2dv.png they_always_say_true_love_is_all_you_need_by_juledrops-d8em7r3.png warm_hugs_by_juledrops-d8etb5m.png on_valentine_s_day_by_juledrops-d8fmte1.png safe_in_your_arms_by_juledrops-d8guht4.png love_me_tender_by_juledrops-d8i0fa0.png protected_by_juledrops-d8i0fsu.png ten_more_minutes_with_you_by_juledrops-d8ifrns.png our_hands_were_just_that_close_by_juledrops-d8ilomx.png oh_can_t_you_see__you_belong_to_me_by_juledrops-d8jw46j.png just_the_way_you_are_by_juledrops-d8k2j2k.png boom_clap_by_juledrops-d8k2ous.png come_close_by_juledrops-d8kigxx.png yet_you_see_some_hope_in_me_by_juledrops-d8kkjqg.png i_want_everything_by_juledrops-d8lqdz7.png never_blue_as_long_as_i_m_with_you_by_juledrops-d8m0g3i.png patience_by_juledrops-d8mh7mf.png i_need_you_more_than_anyone__darling_by_juledrops-d8n4xvx.png you_re_my_dream_by_juledrops-d8niljx.png healthcare_____________by_juledrops-d8olgri.png down_days_by_juledrops-d8p3qzj.png i_ll_be_lost_until_you_find_me_by_juledrops-d8p3vf7.png bright_wishes_by_juledrops-d8qd5jl.png smek_by_juledrops-d8qdde2.png so_this_is_love_by_juledrops-d8qgdmm.png low_battery_by_juledrops-d8rja15.png without_hesitation_by_juledrops-d8tab05.png i_ll_sleep_tonight_when_you_re_okay_by_juledrops-d8ti7rh.png have_a_good_day_by_juledrops-d8u3r9q.png you_spin_me_right_round_by_juledrops-d8vssfn.png all_i_need_is_you_by_juledrops-d8xgc4i.png all_that_matters_by_juledrops-d8zxdk7.png make_sure_to_hug_your_hairy_baby_by_juledrops-d9092tp.png stylin__by_juledrops-d925uuz.png so_proud_to_call_you_mine_by_juledrops-d93c5yx.png if_i_have_you__maybe_by_juledrops-d93hkzg.png just_love_me_by_juledrops-d93n5ut.png miles_and_piles_of_you_by_juledrops-d9400vk.png believe_in_me_by_juledrops-d95fgvr.png just_feels_right_by_juledrops-d95pe5n.png think_of_what_s_great_about_me_and_you_by_juledrops-d95z3c1.png think_about_how_i_love_you_by_juledrops-d96dlzf.png whispers_by_juledrops-d985yyv.png angel_on_your_shoulder_by_juledrops-d98j9xl.png share_this_life_together_by_juledrops-d9fufqu.png 2016_yo_by_juledrops-d9olv8x.png minimax_by_juledrops-d9ow3pi.png spring_fever_by_juledrops-d9pxgp0.png some_sense_of_security_by_juledrops-d9qjat4.png to_the_moon_and_back_by_juledrops-d9seamv.png with_you__i_can_do_anything_by_juledrops-d9xrehy.png soft_friend_by_juledrops-da5144f.png a_boy_and_his_bot_by_juledrops-daijy9j.png 11 7 by juledrops-dans36r.png hiro__by_juledrops-d8dcs0s.png Baymax and hiro big hero 6 by rfakonwolf-d7y54q3.png Tumblr ni3euc9OOQ1tojzb6o2 500.jpg Tumblr nnhrx9qejT1qeqz31o1 500.png Psp hiromax.png|problematicshipsproject.tumblr.com 180 7890.jpg hiro_by_fryzylstyk-d823ofl.png bighero_by_breina-d85ilm3.png|Big Hero 6 bighero6_by_breina-d85qya3.png|Kindness GogoxHiro.jpg bh6____baymax__x__fem_hiro_hamada_by_chibi_dark_kitsune-d7quqa8.png|BH6--- BayMax X (Fem)Hiro Hamada hiro_and_baymax_by_chibi_dark_kitsune-d7lf5v0.png|HIRO AND BAYMAX bh6____baymax__x__fem_hiro_hamada__2_by_chibi_dark_kitsune-d7qv27w.png|BH6--- BayMax X (Fem)Hiro Hamada #2 human_baymax_x___fem__hiro_hamada_by_chibi_dark_kitsune-d7tbg6r.png|Human Baymax X (Fem) Hiro Hamada bh6_____hiro_hamada_and_baymax_by_chibi_dark_kitsune-d8o2hjf.png bh6_____kiss_by_chibi_dark_kitsune-d87717j.png evil_hiro_and_human_baymax_by_chibi_dark_kitsune-d8lgc5y.png it_s_alright_to_cry_by_sonadownessfan-d86b2f7.jpg 29a3a26458d444b4d186eec7261ad064.jpg _3_by_juledrops-dcpjp1z.png|:3 so_happy_together_by_juledrops-dcrg8ex.png|so happy together safe_here_by_juledrops_dd0gqkj-fullview.jpg|safe here safe_and_sound_by_juledrops_dd11g7h-fullview.jpg|safe and sound tumblr_pgrb1zW1l31qg53joo1_1280.png tumblr_ovfd65YNm71w48188o3_1280.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Pairings for Hiro Category:Pairings for Baymax Category:Fanfiction